Wild Honeymoon
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request. Hinata and Sakura have gotten married and staying in a hotel on the beach, spending their time on their honeymoon. Yuri, Lemon, HinaSaku
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning, the newlyweds Sakura and Hinata were in their honeymoon hotel that was on the beach.

Sakura was sound asleep in the comfy bed, she felt another body pressing on her, rubbing against her, kissing her neck lovingly. She looks up to meet her naked lover, her wife, the woman's light lavender eyes looking at her seductively as she sucked on Sakura's neck earning a light early moan from the pink haired girl.

"Morning, Hinata." Sakura greets with a smile.

"Good morning." Hinata replies removing the white blanket covering her naked body.

Hinata cups Sakura's face kissing her passionately, she moves Sakura's long pink hair so she wouldn't pull on it when wrapping her arms around the beautiful woman.

Sakura and Hinata's big breasts smashing together as they share a kiss together, Hinata licks at Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance which was greatly given. Hinata's tongue explores the hot carven she explored last night.

Hinata pulled away from the hot kiss her tongue licking down Sakura's jaw to her neck, she sucks on the skin making Sakura moan out as she felt Hinata's fingers rub Sakura's hard nipples, she rubbed them faster making them rock hard. Hinata pulled away kissing Sakura's neck before she flickered her tongue on one of Sakura's nipples.

Sakura threw her head back. "H-Hinata…More…"

Hinata placed her lips around the nipple sucking on it as well her tongue slowly licking circles around the nub. Hinata's hand roamed down touching Sakura's wet pussy stroking her slowly.

"F-Faster." Sakura moans out.

Hinata following her wife's pleas did as she wanted, her fingers stroked her faster as she removed her mouth from the nub placing it on the other giving it the same treatment.

Hinata entered one of her fingers inside Sakura's entrance thrusting it inside her, she moved another finger intruding her again. Her fingers did a scissoring motion, you can her the sloshing as Hinata thrusted her fingers inside the hot pink haired girl. Hinata nipped at Sakura's nipple as she thrusted faster inside her hitting her prostrate sending Sakura over the edge cumming onto Hinata's fingers.

She pulled out and away from Sakura's nipples, she stared into the emerald-green eyes seductively, and she sucked on the juices coating her fingers.

"You want me to lick it up, don't you Sakura…You want more." Hinata says placing gentle kisses on Sakura's stomach sucking on some of the skin leaving love bites as well.

"Oh Hinata….More…" Sakura moans out being turned on by how Hinata was talking to her.

"As you wish…I do love the way you taste, Sakura." Hinata says.

Hinata licks Sakura's wet slit teasing her making her whimper, Hinata spreads Sakura's legs wider to get more of a view. Hinata goes deeper licking her, her tongue licks circles on Sakura's clit teasing it with little light up and down licks making Sakura moan out lightly. She moved away from Sakura's swollen pearl

Hinata's tongue slid out of her mouth again and slowly caressed the whole wet length of her. Sakura shuddered, running her hand through Hinata's beautiful long raven hair, gripping it tightly as Hinata sucked on her. Sakura's mouth was open, but not a sound came out from her lips.

Hinata gently parted Sakura's pussy lips with her fingers, massaging Sakura's wetness with her thumbs. Hinata teased the tip of her first finger inside of her, and then slid in another. Hinata writhed her fingers inside of her, feeling every inch of her incredibly wet loose vagina. All the while licking and sucked gently on her swollen clit again, enjoying the taste of her.

"Oh, God… yes, Hinata, yes… that's good… keep doing that…" Sakura moaned and twitched under Hinata, her hands clung onto the sheets. Her legs were shaking as her moans rapidly turned to gasps and screams. The room smelt of sweat and desire.

Hinata pressed her face even harder into Sakura's heated cunt and began to lick her sweet clit while thrusting her fingers in and out of her faster and harder. Hinata smiled at the quick response that came from Sakura she yelled and shook with a tremendous orgasm.

Hinata pulled her fingers out and licked her clean before lying next to the panting girl who was her wife who she loved dearly.

"I love you, Sakura." Hinata says kissing Sakura passionately.

"I…Love you…Too, Hinata my beautiful wife." Sakura replies.


	2. Chapter 2

The two lovers, Sakura and Hinata were on the beach. Hinata laid on the beach in her two piece purple bikini, her hair blowing in the slight wind. She watched her wife, Sakura in the water, her long pink hair blowing in the wind, she was wearing a green string bikini which showed off her big breasts really well, her curves as well, Hinata licked her lips as she stared at her feeling aroused by the sight of her beautiful wife.

"Hinata-Chan, Come in the water, its great!" Sakura yells.

Hinata smiles getting up. "Coming."

Once Hinata entered the water, Sakura eagerly took her arms pulling her in closer and deeper into the water. Sakura splashed Hinata playfully.

"You've gotten me really wet…" Hinata whines.

Sakura blushed at the thought and giggled splashing her again. Hinata smirks.

"I can play it your way too…I can make you as wet as I am." Hinata says splashing the pink haired girl.

The two girls continued on before sharing a kiss which stopped the splash war. Hinata wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl's waist pulling her closer, Sakura wrapped her arms around Hinata's neck.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss, she soon was placing gently kisses on Sakura's neck, and she roughly licked Sakura's neck, biting down as she searched for that special spot.

Sakura moaned louder and louder, finally squeaking when her zone was hit by the teeth of Hinata. "O-oh god...Hinata..." She moaned out, making the Hyuga feel wetter. Hinata led them out of the water onto the sand onto their blanket.

Before she knew it, Sakura's bikini top was being thrown to the side onto the sand, they're were echoed throughout the house as they made out again. With one movement, Hinata's tongue was pushed into Sakura's mouth, roaming inside. Their tongues battled for dominance which Hinata had won.

Hinata's hand slipped inside Sakura's bikini bottoms stroking her wet core which made Sakura moan slightly. Hinata pulled away untying Sakura's remaining clothing leaving her naked, her nipples rock hard Hinata stared at them before latching onto one of them.

Sakura arched into Hinata moaning out as Hinata sucked and licked on one and rubbed and pulled the other, As Hinata loved Sakura's nipples, Sakura had undid Hinata's bikini top tossing it to the side, she massaged the mounds in her hands, her fingers rubbing circles over the nub hardening them, Hinata pulled away and threw her head back moaning, Sakura latched onto one of them sucking on it.

"A-Ah…Sakura…" Hinata moaned out.

Sakura pulled away to remove the last garment on Hinata tossing it to the side with their other stuff. Hinata got on top of Sakura straddling their wet cores brushing together as Hinata leaned down to kiss her bride, their tongue's playing around before entering each other's mouths, moans sounded the outside as the ocean swayed.

Hinata got off of the pink haired girl, spreading her legs to see more of her, she stroked her fingers teasingly, and Sakura looked at her, wanting her to continue. Hinata smirked before deepening her two fingers, stroking her as she wanted making the pink haired girl sing out. She rubbed Sakura's clit a few times as she stroked her wet pussy, she entered a finger wiggling it around inside her making Sakura buck her hips into them making it go deeper, Hinata saw this as a sign to enter a second finger, she lowered her head down to her wet delicious core as she thrusted she licked Sakura's swollen aching pearl sucking on it as she thrusted faster inside, you can hear the sloshing as her fingers thrusted furiously inside her.

"A-Ah…Y-Yes…Hinata….Fuck…" Sakura moans out.

Hinata pulls away and pulls her fingers out along smirking. "You like that don't you, you like how I fuck you…No one could do it better."

"More…" Sakura moans panting.

Hinata put her head between Sakura's legs, she teased her tongue out licking her wet core, she licked the entire length before Deeping it inside her pussy, and she sucked on her earning a hot groan. Hinata used her hand and rubbed Sakura's swollen pearl making her arch into her moaning out at the sensitive touch. The raven haired girl thrusted her tongue in and out of the pink's core, she sucked on her. You could hear the slurping as she sucked. She moved up and licked Sakura's clit circling it and licking it up and down before sucking on it and then went back inside Sakura's pussy.

Sakura's insides tracted in and out as Hinata picked up her speed, Sakura began shaking as she came violently onto Hinata. She moaned out Hinata's name loudly throwing her head back, her eyes shut and her mouth opened at the last second, no sound came out. Hinata cleaned Sakura's juices.

"I love you…Hinata." Sakura says.

"I love you to Sakura." Hinata replies kissing her passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura and Hinata were at the club celebrating, they were dancing on the dance floor, close, grinding up on each other. Sakura was wearing a red sparkling sleeveless short dress that went to the thighs and matching heels. Hinata wore a tight-fitting, low-cut purple almost black mini dress with black heels

Hinata soon got tired after a while and left to sit and get a drink. Sakura had stayed on the dance floor. Hinata eyed her wife, staring at her as she danced, she watched her hips sway to the music and her delicious breasts bounce to the beat of the music, she felt herself getting aroused at watching her beautiful wife. She wanted her…Now.

Sakura smirked to herself as she saw the woman she loved staring at her seductively, she licked her lips as she danced, her hands moving down her body as she moved. Hinata finished her drink and soon walked over to Sakura, she took her hand without a word and led her to the bathroom locking the door pinning her against the wall kissing Sakura passionately.

Hinata licked Sakura's bottom lip, soon entrance was given, Hinata's tongue explored the hot carven, their tongues found each other. It changed the kiss. Changed it good. So good. Where before Hinata was softly kissing her, her mouth got more aggressive. Their tongue's danced inside each other's mouths where moans filled the bathroom.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss and unzipped Sakura's dress dropping it to the floor along with her shoes were off now. Sakura blushed and unclasped her pink bra leaving her in her silky white underwear

At the same time Hinata dropped her dress as well as her purple bra. Leaving herself in her black lace underwear.

Hinata got closer to her and stared at Sakura's breasts and then pinched her turned erect and then she started to caress them.

"That feels good Hinata..." Sakura moaned out leaning her head against the wall.

She smiled. "Lay down on the floor!" she demanded.

Sakura did as she said and laid down on her back. Hinata pinned my shoulders down and surprised me by kissing her again. Their huge boobs were touching. The two started to make out, as she put a leg on each side of me. They were still wearing their panties. Hinata inserted her tongue into Sakura's mouth again as Sakura did the same. We made out for a while.

Sakura rolled over on top of her. She played with her plump boobs. Sakura pinched her erect nipples and kissed between them. Then she kissed her right nipple and put her mouth around it and sucked it. She groaned.

"Damn... Sakura..." she groaned.

Sakura smiled and moved down to her navel. She kissed her belly button and licked it. She giggled. She then went on top of me and took off Sakura's underwear. Sakura rid Hinata of her own wet underwear as well.

Hinata moved down spreading Sakura's legs wide open. She then put her lips to Sakura's pussy lips. Hinata lightly brushing her swollen pussy lips with the very tips of her fingers. Sakura moaned, sharply, and grit her teeth. Hinata could smell desire on her, and she knew that she was in near agony.

The raven haired girl slowly moved her head to press her mouth against her hot slit. Hinata's tongue slid out of her mouth and slowly caressed the whole length of her. Sakura shuddered, running her hand through Hinata's hair, gripping it tightly. Her mouth was open, but not a sound came out.

Hinata left her pussy and kissed her, letting her taste her own juices on her lips. She returned continuing.

Hinata gently parted her pussy lips with her fingers, massaging her wetness with her thumbs. Hinata eased the tip of her first finger inside of her, and then slid in another. Hinata writhed her fingers inside of her, feeling every inch of her incredibly tight vagina. All the while Hinata licked and sucked gently on her swollen clit, enjoying the taste of her.

"Oh, God… yes, Hinata, yes… that's good… keep doing that…" Sakura moaned and twitched her hands bracing against the bathroom floor. Her legs were shaking as her moans rapidly turned to gasps and screams.

Hinata pressed her face even harder into Sakura's heated cunt and began to lick her sweet clit while thrusting her fingers in and out of her. Hinata never expected her to respond so quickly, and within seconds she yelled and shook with a tremendous orgasm. She thrust against my face and fingers with every wave.

"Let go baby." Hinata said.

Sakura arched her back and released everything she had in me all over her face and fingers. She screamed in pleasure and grabbed her tits. Hinata smiled and licked up all her cum.

"You taste good as always honey." Hinata said pulling out kissing her passionately.

"I love you, H-Hinata." Sakura pants.

"I love you too, Sakura." Hinata replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and Hinata had gotten home from their long and wonderful hot and heated honeymoon, their married life at home would be even better. They had gotten through the door, Hinata was panting from the heat.

"God, it's hot out there…" Hinata says bending down her hands resting on her knees.

"I know what else is…." Sakura says with a smirk on her lips.

Sakura walks up behind her wife wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her closer, Hinata smiles. Sakura moves Hinata's long hair away from her neck placing gentle kisses on her neck. Hinata moans out slightly.

Sakura's hands travel under Hinata's loose lavender tank top luckily Hinata didn't wear a bra, she wrapped her hands around her breasts massaging them. Hinata moans out as Sakura tugs her nipples rubbing them. Sakura stopped and spun her around kissing her passionately. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck pulling her closer, their breasts smashing together.

The two soon end up in their bedroom, Sakura lays Hinata on the bed getting on top of her straddling her, Hinata pulls her closer kissing her again, their tongue enter each other's mouths circling around one another before deepening inside.

Sakura pulled away from the kiss and pulled Hinata's tank top off tossing it as well as her bottoms, she kissed down her neck She laughed. Sakura leaned down to lick one gently with the tip of her tongue. She moaned again and Sakura gently picked her nipples, rubbing them with her fingers. Her back arched in the touch, she shuddered at the touch.

Sakura kissed and licked her nipples more, switching rapidly from one to the other as she rubbed and gently squeezed her big tits. Still rubbing her nipples with her hands, I began to slowly kiss and lick her way down her belly to her pussy. Her legs parted for me, but Sakura wasn't going to give her the satisfaction just yet.

The pink haired girl licked the inside of her thigh and blew cold air over the wet part, watching goose bumps rise over her skin. Sakura gently tickled and rubbed the insides of her thigh, occasionally getting within an inch or two of her wet pussy but never touching it. Her skin, from head to toe, was flushed and her muscles trembled. Sakura wanted her good and sensitive.

"Please, S-Sakura… please fuck me…" she said, between gasps and moans.

Sakura grinned up at her, she moved away from the bed, she turned to Hinata smirking, she soon removed her clothing leaving herself naked. She reached into her drawer pulling out a strap on. Hinata blushed slightly.

"When did you get that, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata questions.

"Before we left on our honeymoon…I thought it would be great for when we came home." Sakura says smiling.

Sakura soon got back on top of Hinata straddling her, she put it on smirking looking down at Hinata who looked so turned on, she saw she was wet, she smiled and stroke her wet pussy teasingly making her moan out.

"D-Damn…S-Sakura…Hurry up…" Hinata whines.

"What's the good in that, hm?" Sakura whispers in her ear nipping it sucking on it seductively.

"Sakura…" Hinata whines again.

Sakura was very turned on by how Hinata was acting, hot and horny wanting her badly, and her pussy was throbbing just looking at her. Hinata got on my knees and spread her legs. she licked out her wet pussy hole and was careful to make her wait before Sakura plunged her tongue into her pussy. She loved it. Sakura licked her clit, gently at first and slipped her finger in her pussy as I made her ride my tongue with her clit.

Her pussy smelled so good, her juices like honey in Sakura's mouth. . She pushed herself back onto my finger and fucked it hard in her pussy ensuring she came really hard as I licked up her spurts.

Sakura positioned her strap on cock and positioned it to her to take Sakura's cock in her pussy. She begged me to hurry and fucking her as Sakura teased her pussy with the tip and fingered her cunt first.

Sakura slipped her cock in and she cursed out how huge it was, 9 inch. . She said she needed fucking desperately. Sakura fucked her good and hard, pulling her hair towards her and she loved it, before long she was screaming that she was coming. Sakura slipped the strap on into her pussy hole and rubbed her clit with her fingers as she came for her.

It was just after that Sakura climbed fully onto the bed. Sakura opened her legs out and made her get on her knees, Hinata immediately filled her mouth with the 9 inch cock from where it had been in her pussy. She licked it up and she loved it.

After that Sakura laid back on the bed, she told Hinata to get on top of her, Sakura spread her ass cheeks so that she could plunge her wet pussy easily down on it. Sakura grabbed her hips slamming her down on it making her moan out, her head thrown back.

Soon Sakura had her bouncing up and down, her breasts going everywhere as she bounced up and down on the strap on moaning out loud, Sakura held her hips making her hit dead on her prostate. Sakura slid her off for a second to get her on all fours, she got behind her and rammed back inside her making her groan out. Sakura grabbed her waist as she thrusted in and out of her making her scream and moan out in pleasure, you could hear the skin slapping together as Sakura thrusted into her making her moan out 'yes' 'yes' 'yes' until she came.

Sakura pulled out, taking it off and licking the strap on of her juices. She tossed it and flopped Hinata back onto the bad getting on top of her facing her dripping wet pussy, she sucks on it licking up her juices arousing her even more, she dipped two of her fingers inside her thrusting them in and out while she sucked and licked on her clit making Hinata's head throw back moaning out, Hinata focused herself and licked and sucked on Sakura's pussy making her lose concentration. She soon got it back, her tongue circling around Hinata's swollen clit sucking it as she thrusted making her cum into her mouth which she sucked up eagerly. Hinata licked Sakura's pussy like an ice cream cone, sucking on it roughly, she dipped in two fingers in and out rubbing it until she came all over her chest.

Sakura moved up to Hinata licking her breasts licking up her own cum then kissing her wife passionately.

"I love you Hinata." Sakura says.

"I love you too." Hinata replies.


End file.
